Mi capitán
by bnmc1
Summary: Fic corto sobre un encuentro entre Jayne y su capitán.


_**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente nada del universo Firefly/ Serenity me pertenece.**_  
><em><strong>Recomiendo la serie Firefly y su película Serenity. Vivan los rebeldes<strong>_

El trabajo había salido muy bien. Habían recuperado el botín perdido de la Alianza y se disponían a venderlo a uno de sus habituales clientes de los planetas exteriores.  
>Habían pasado 15 meses desde la muerte del señor Universo, el pastor…. y las cosas iban andando. Zoey parecía estar llevando bien su luto y la pequeña albatros, River, parecía haber aparcado sus problemas mentales.<p>

Tal era la calma en la Serenity, que estando repostando en un pequeño planeta turístico, Irina, Zoey, Kaylie, River y el doctor decidieron bajar a tierra e ir de compras.

Mal había declinado la oferta, no estaba de ánimos. Además su no-relación con Irina estaba más fría que nunca y Mal creía que pronto la acompañante volvería con sus hermanas. Cosa que le molestaba mucho menos de lo nadie en la nave podría suponer.

Tampoco bajó Jayne. No le interesaban las compras más allá de la bebida y las mujeres fáciles. De lo primer tenía una buena reserva. En cuanto lo segundo… hacía algún tiempo que su cabeza tenía extraños pensamientos. En principio lo achacó a falta de mujeres – en realidad a falta de mujeres a bordo que considerasen tenerlo entre sus piernas – pero después de la visita al burdel del último planeta que visitarán, se dio cuenta de que era algo más… como decirlo… profundo.

Había estado haciendo pesas. Después de su encuentro con el creyente que la Alianza había mandado para acabar con River, el ya maltrecho cuerpo de Mal se había resentido. Sin embargo, Jayne lo había ayudado. Entre los dos se habían creado una rutina de ejercicios que había permitido a Mal recuperar su forma… en realidad ¡estaba mejor que nunca! Incluso mejor que antes de alistarse para la guerra.

En aquellos últimos meses, Mal había empezado a ver a Jayne con otros ojos. Cierto era que Jane seguía siendo el mismo mercenario duro, medio analfabeto e insensible que había contratado años atrás. Pero tras esos meses de contacto casi permanente, Mal había podido vislumbrar algo, una luz que Jayne poseía y que nadie más era capaz de ver. Esa luz parecía insignificante a primera vista, pero con el paso de los días podías verla en su total extensión, revelando a un Jayne más humano, divertido y… sexy que jamás soñarías con ver.

Lo estaba espiando mientras hacía pesas y se odiaba por ello. Pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. La camiseta, sudada y casi transparente, se le pegaba al cuerpo y solo con presentir el sabor de ese sudor en su lengua, hacía reaccionar su cuerpo con más fuego, que con cualquiera par de tetas que hubiese visto jamás. Deseaba a su capitán. Era más que deseo. El deseo y la admiración se unían formando un tándem tan abrasador y arrollador, que Jayne sentía que no podía aguantar más.

Sintió como unos brazos poderosos, se aferraban a su espalada, cual poderosas tenazas que le impedían el movimiento. Cuando iba a realizar un movimiento para deshacerse de su atacante, sintió una lengua caliente recorrer su cuello, siguiendo las gotas de sudor.  
>Y su olor llegó hasta él, cuero y pólvora, Jayne. Cuando la certeza de que era Jayne, llegó a su cerebro Mal casi brama. Sorprendiendo al mercenario, se pudo librar del agarra, darse la vuelta y besar furiosamente a Jayne. Los brazos de ambos, no parecían ser suficientes para acaparar todo lo que querían del otro. La ropa desapareció, casi por arte de magia. Cuando Jayne vio al capitán desnudo casi se colapsa. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel cuerpo marcado y flexible, que casi sin pensarlo, sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, y por primera vez en su vida, acogió una virilidad en su boca. Lamió, succionó… inseguro de si estaba bien… sin embargo los gemidos de SU capitán, así lo atestiguaban.<p>

Mal estaba en la gloria, con sus manos enredadas en el cabello de Jayne, disfrutaba de lo que sabía que era la primera felación de Jayne. Pero lo hacía de muerte. Sin embargo el también quería disfrutar del cuerpo de su tripulante. Levantándolo, empezó a recorrer el musculoso cuerpo. Repasando las pequeñas cicatrices y los numerosos tatuajes. Pasando de largo del epicentro, a pesar del gruñido, llegó aquel sitio que quería… que necesitaba profanar. Elevó los ojos con muda pregunta y Jayne asintió.

Dolía a horrores, pero las palabras cariñosas del capitán, sus besos y caricias hicieron que se sintiese mejor. Y cuando alcanzó a tocar aquel punto de placer que desconocía- pero que quería que su capitán redescubriese las veces que quisiera- nada pudo impedir su apoteósico orgasmo. Sintió como el capitán también colapsa en su interior.

Poco a poco, salió de su interior y se miraron a los ojos. Varias emociones se veían reflejadas en sus miradas. Pero la mayor era el deseo. Volvieron a juntar sus labios. Y a volver a empezar…

Después de cenar y de enseñarle las comprar, Irina, la gran y más sexy acompañante de los sistemas exteriores, quiso que Mal pasase la noche con ella. Quedó contrariada, ya que a pesar de desplegar sus mejores artes, Mal no quiso coger la indirecta y la informó de que tenía que hacer ejercicio con Jayne. Pensó, que tenía que volver enseguida con sus hermanas, estaba perdiendo facultades.


End file.
